La primera victoria del hijo de Iris
by Littlemacca
Summary: Butch ha sido reconocido hace poco, por lo que éste será su primer captura la bandera como hijo de la diosa Iris. Deberá enfrentarse a las recientes mofas que ha recibido por parte de algunos campistas y sacar todo su valor para poder obtener la victoria y brillar como siempre se lo ha merecido.


_**Disclaimer: El universo Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "El Gran Campamento Mestizo" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_

**LA PRIMERA VICTORIA DEL HIJO DE IRIS**

A pesar de llevar ya cuatro años en el campamento, Butch sabía que aquel captura la bandera debía ser distinto a todos los anteriores. Hacía apenas unos días había sido reconocido por su madre, la diosa Iris. Pronto, los campistas de la cabaña de Ares habían comenzado a hacerle burlas sobre su origen divino. "Chico del arco iris", susurraban a su lado. "Pony de colores", otros le decían mofándose de su pasión hacia los caballos. No obstante, para sus dos nuevas compañeras de cabaña y por tanto medio hermanas la situación no era tan complicada. Esto se debía a que a algunos semidioses les hacía especial gracia que un chico fuera hijo de la diosa del arco iris, pero él no le veía por ningún lado qué tenía aquello de femenino. Por esta razón, se había propuesto que en el captura la bandera de aquel viernes debía destacar como nunca lo había hecho. Así, conseguiría acallar a todo aquel que se había burlado de él y asimismo conseguiría el reconocimiento que se merecía su cabaña.

Sin embargo, las cosas pintaban mal desde el principio. Su bando era liderado por Annabeth, quien siempre había confiado en él y le posicionaba en lugares estratégicos debido a que era muy rápido y ágil, a la vez que fuerte. Pero en esta ocasión la hija de Atenea lo había relegado a uno de los extremos en los que habitualmente nunca sucedía nada. Se trataba de una posición defensiva prácticamente inútil. Ver que ni siquiera la que consideraba su amiga confiaba en sus aptitudes le hizo enfadarse todavía más. Y a la par de la furia, le inundó un espíritu competitivo que jamás había sentido antes:

—Por Iris que conseguiré esa estúpida bandera —murmuró frente a un árbol en el que unos enamorados habían tallado sus nombres, enmarcándolos en un corazón. Parecía entreverse que uno de ellos se llamaba Álex, pero en lugar de detenerse a pensar en quién sería su amado, aquello le recordó a su padre. Cuatro años antes se había visto obligado a escapar de su casa ante la amenaza de un monstruo. Su frase de despedida había sido grabada en un árbol, pero ni siquiera sabía si su progenitor la habría llegado a leer. Por eso, añadió—: Lo haré también por ti, papá.

Se había pasado la vida ayudando a sus compañeros, siguiendo sus estrategias, protegiéndolos, enfrentándose a otros por ellos. Cuando alguien se lanzaba en pos de la bandera, corría para placar al adversario que salía de su escondrijo y si era necesario acababa herido con tal de impedírselo y proteger a su aliado. A pesar de ser uno de los campistas más rápidos, nunca había luchado por ser el que tomara el protagonismo de conseguirla y llevar a su equipo a la victoria. Se conformaba con pasárselo bien con sus compañeros e intentar ganar los laureles en equipo para luego festejarlos todos en conjunto.

Pero aquel día su paciencia había llegado a su límite, ya se había hartado de ser Butch el grandullón de la sonrisa eterna. Él era veloz, él era capaz, él era fuerte… él era hijo de la diosa Iris, ¿quién sino él tenía oportunidad de brillar? Además, contaba con el factor sorpresa de su parte: nadie se esperaría que él tomara la iniciativa. Si lo veían corriendo por el bosque seguramente pensarían que se trataba de una estrategia de distracción, buscarían entre las sombras a Annabeth, a Percy o a otro yendo hacia la zona de la bandera en lugar de creer que él sería el posible captor de ésta.

Sin dudarlo por mucho tiempo, emprendió la marcha con su objetivo claro. Tras escuchar algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa y murmullos a lo largo de los bosques, llegó a la colina donde se encontraba la bandera enemiga. Los campistas de su equipo lo habían visto correr y ya habían empezado a movilizarse para ayudarle en su cometido. En cambio, sus adversarios parecían habérselo tomado a broma. Solamente un campista se interponía entre él y la bandera. Y en los pocos segundos que se permitió de duda, alguien lo placó. Ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Percy Jackson. Al reconocerlo, Butch se quedó paralizado. Había desobedecido a la novia del hijo de Poseidón, así que como mínimo le caería una regañina. En cambio, el semidiós le sorprendió diciéndole:

—Si has tenido las agallas de venir hasta aquí, tenlas ahora para coger la bandera y correr a toda pastilla hasta cruzar el río.

Percy le sonrió, y con eso Butch no volvió a dudar. Cogió la bandera y por vez primera sintió el peso de ésta en sus manos. No en gramos, sino en responsabilidad. Había capturado el premio, pero hasta que no consiguiera cruzar la meta no lo podría obtener realmente.

Si había algo que le encantaba al hijo de Iris, era correr. El viento rozando su rostro, los objetos a su alrededor que se tornaban borrosos, todos sus músculos en tensión, el corazón martilleándole con fuerza en su interior… la sensación de velocidad le hacía sentir poderoso. Pero sin embargo, de pronto:

—¿Te creías que irías muy lejos, pony arco iris?

Aparentemente de la nada, Clarisse había aparecido ante él. Butch reaccionó inmediatamente, interponiendo su escudo entre él y ella.

—¿Qué te crees que puedes hacerme con un escudo que refracta la luz? —espetó la hija de Ares en tono jocoso. Tras esto, soltó una carcajada en la que enseñó su dentadura a la que le faltaban un par de dientes.

—Simple. Te haré ver las estrellas —respondió él.

Una mueca de incomprensión apareció en el rostro de la hija del dios de la guerra, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, el semidiós le estampó su escudo con toda su fuerza. Le impactó en la cabeza y la derribó en el acto. Pasando por encima de ella, Butch continuó avanzando hacia el río.

Corrió, cada vez más rápido. Recordó su llegada al campamento. Siguió corriendo. Recordó el día en que fue reclamado. Corrió más. Recordó cuando descubrió que tenía dos hermanas menores, algo que pensó que jamás viviría. Corrió y corrió. Cuánto había cambiado todo, cuánto había cambiado él mismo. Y sin darse apenas cuenta, dejó de correr. Miró a su alrededor. El río se encontraba a sus espaldas. Ya había llegado a la meta.

Los campistas empezaron a agruparse a su alrededor, pero él buscaba la reacción de una persona en concreto. Annabeth se hizo paso entre sus hermanos y aliados y le echó una mirada de reprobación, que después cambió al regalarle una palmadita en el hombro. Después de esto y como si estuvieran esperando una señal de la hija de Atenea, todos los campistas se abalanzaron hacia él para cogerlo en brazos y jalearlo.

Butch miró hacia arriba y sonrió de oreja a oreja. En el paño de la bandera había aparecido un hermoso arco iris, que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. **Ave atque vale!**


End file.
